


and i gotta let you go, now

by giuthehuman



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Calypso!AU, M/M, Mentions of War, Unrequited Love, nothing too graphic i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuthehuman/pseuds/giuthehuman
Summary: “From this moment, for the rest of the times, you shall be exiled in the island of Ogygia to serve as shelter for lost warriors, and you shall fall in love with each and every one of them, but they can never be yours to keep.”Charles shuddered.{a myth of calypso au}





	and i gotta let you go, now

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello!
> 
> so, this one's a lot of firsts for me: first posted work in english (which is not my native language), first posted work in ao3, first posted multi-chaptered fic... i could go on
> 
> i don't guarantee i'll ever finish this but then i already had the prologue done and i couldn't stop myself from posting it even though i promised myself i'd wait until i finished writing everything to post it. *shrugs*
> 
> i must admit, although i said this is based on the myth of calypso i think it's a bit of a mix between homer's and rick riordan's calypsos (i love percy jackson okay? don't judge me), plus a bit of poetic license to adjust some stuff here and there to make everything fit more harmonically i guess
> 
> hope you enjoy reading this just as much as i did writing it. also, thank you duda (who doesn't have an ao3 account - unless she's hiding something from me) for encouraging me to write it and post it even though you don't like formula 1; i love you lots.
> 
> {title is from i meant to hurt you by d.i.d}

Charles knew just how bad the situation was — his father, Atlas, and the other Titans were in war against the Olympians. Again. The Gods had never been amicable towards the Titans and their rivalry had extended since the birth of Zeus, but this particular conflict was making Charles’ stomach churn, as if his guts were telling him something terrible was going to happen.

His instincts were confirmed, unfortunately, when Zeus himself sent a message telling him to go to Mount Olympus. His father had not come back after the Olympians declared their victory and he was certain Zeus’ call had something to do with it.

He climbed the heavenly stairway slowly, the marble pillars already visible through the milky-white clouds. Nearing the top step, he could hear hushed whispers of cruel comments towards his father, uncles and aunts, coming from all sorts of creatures and people: nymphs and naiads, satyrs and centaurs, amazons and hyperboreans. All of them invited to see in person the definite fall of the Titans.

Charles sighed as he entered the acropolis and all voices ceased talking. Suddenly, thousands of pairs of eyes were staring at him as if he were a monster. Raising his head, he walked into the Gods’ palace in steady, confident steps. He would never give his father’s enemies the pleasure of seeing him break.

The palace was abysmal. All the walls and pillars were accented with gold, and his leather sandals slapped against the pure white marble of the floor as he walked deeper into the building in search of the pantheon. The whole place smelled like nectar and ambrosia, a reminder of where he was, as if the opulence of the palace weren’t enough. There were tigers and peacocks, along with many other animals, circulating freely between columns and servants, being fed and treated as if they were Gods themselves. Gold-covered busts and full-body sculptures of the dodecatheon were scattered near the walls, constantly being cleaned by nervous-looking nymphs. They occasionally stopped wiping invisible dust of the golden statues to whisper quietly into each other’s ears — mostly likely about him, Charles thought.

The portico leading to his destination was impressively decorated, with war scenes and prayers magically changing around him from time to time. He assumed it must have been in real time, things that were happening right below his feet, down on Earth. A beautiful nymph snapped him out of his thoughts, her blonde hair swaying as she walked up to him.

“Charles, son of Atlas,” she said in a sweet, quiet voice. “Zeus awaits for you.”

He nodded, torn between looking at her face and to the ground. He let himself be guided through the swarm of beings crowding the pantheon until he was face-to-face with the God of Lightning himself.

Zeus turned to his side, whispering something in his wife’s ear. Hera looked at him disapprovingly and shook her head before turning back to face Charles. Everyone in the room was looking at him, he knew it, he felt the stares burning his skin.

“Son of Atlas.” Zeus said. “Do you know why you were called here today?”

Charles shook his head, staring at his own feet.

“Your father fought against us during the war.” The God continued. “Your father decided to fight in the wrong side and he was punished for it. Atlas is currently holding the celestial heavens, as he shall do for the rest of eternity.”

Charles gulped. _Shouldn’t the humiliation of losing to the Gods be enough?_

“You sided with him, Charles.” Upon hearing his name in the thunder-like voice of Zeus, he felt his skin crawl with goosebumps. “You are to receive the punishment you deserve, too.”

A collective gasp was let out in the crowd. The Gods’ faces were still impassive and cold, as hard as stone. Charles took a deep breath, preparing himself for his own eternal suffering.

“For supporting the Titans against the Gods, the dodecatheon has decided,” Zeus started and all the watchers held their breaths. “From this moment, for the rest of the times, you shall be exiled in the island of Ogygia to serve as shelter for lost warriors, and you shall fall in love with each and every one of them, but they can never be yours to keep.”

Charles shuddered.


End file.
